earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tawky Tawny
History Mr. Tawny: 2004 - Present The being now known as Mr. Tawny is a Púca or "pooka", a race of tricksters belonging to the Fair Lands of the Void. Before he was known as Tawny, this pooka lived in the area around India and Bangladesh. In the 18th century however he committed some sort of violation and had his identity, memories, and physical form taken from him by King Auberon. Mamaragan, the Lord of Order, happened to witness this and asked that this offending pooka be given to him as his servant to work off his debt rather than be executed. For over a century, Tawny existed as what is known as by occultists as an ignis fatuus and by fantasy nerds like me as a will-o'-wisp, a disembodied glowing orb of essence. When Mamaragan took a risk of choosing a boy as his champion, the Lord of Order tasked his will-o'-wisp to monitor Billy's upbringing to make sure that the caregivers of Mamaragan's champion were not mistreating Billy. To fulfill this, Tawny chose to possess a stuffed tiger toy at the Vasquez home. This toy was given the name Tawky Tawny by Billy, Mary, and Freddy; and eventually the will-o'-wisp began to identify as the toy. Carrying out his assignment, Tawny would wear the toy like a suit as he covertly moved about the house to place himself in vantage points to observe, eavesdrop on conversations, or even just to be near the children when they were feeling down, hoping they would use the toy to comfort themselves. Before he knew it, he was identifying himself as the toy. For better or worse, he became Tawky Tawny. In 2007, Captain Marvel was investigating some fugitive gunrunners. He had caught their leader but several had managed to escape. One of them had seen Captain Marvel talking to Mary Bromfield and Freddy Freeman, and thought this could be exploited. The gang took the Vasquez family hostage in an effort to get Captain Marvel to break their leader out of prison. There was a problem. Captain Marvel was unreachable, on an adventure with "Young Justice" and had no idea his family was in peril. When Mary and Freddy insisted that they had no means to contact Captain Marvel, the frustrated criminal acting as the interim boss grabbed Rosa Vasquez, put a gun to her head, and began to count from ten.When the Vasquez family's protests went unheard, Tawny tapped into his deep reserves of magic and willed himself a new physical form, shaped by his own subconscious. As the count hit zero, an explosion of stuffing and fabric showered the Vasquez family as an anthropomorphic tiger charged into the gunrunners and tore them to shreds. After depleting his magic to create his body, Tawny was stuck on the mortal plane for a while as his magical powers slowly returned. The Vasquez family made him a room in the basement and he became a sage adviser to Billy, as well as a dear friend to the rest of the family. After Mamaragan died, Tawny felt compelled to become the new Stewart of the Rock of Eternity, but even though he has officially moved out of the Vasquez home, he still tends to show up for family dinners and sleeps more nights there than not.Oracle Files: Mr. Tawny Threat Assessment Resources * Tenth Circle Magical Knowledge * Geas: Bound to serve Mamaragan * Powerful Trickster Magic (Mostly Illusions) * Enhanced Supernatural Senses * Enhanced Speed and Reflexes * Enhanced Strength and Resiliency * Creature of Pure Magical Essence * Limited Teleportation * Limited Shapeshifting Trivia and Notes Notes * "Tawny the Tiger" is a nod to a cereal mascot Tony the Tiger. * Tawky being a pooka is a nod to his Post-Crisis history. Links and References * Appearances of Tawky Tawny * Character Gallery: Tawky Tawny Category:Characters Category:Marvel Family Category:Fae Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Orange Hair Category:White Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Fawcetter Category:Butlers Category:Male Characters Category:Fur Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Subsidiary Reality V